My Milky Way
by Candipopxlov
Summary: Everything starts with Milky way. Stealing them from a green-head can only lead to war. Miku and Len had form a rivalry ever since, leading them to compete in almost everything! Miku finds out she 's was betroth to a person. A certain person...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The winds were whistling, and the cherry blossom trees that were gathering around together had their babies flown out of their hands. The petals were travelling far and far, never to return to their parents.

The petals would pile up together at a school meant for kindergartners. The kids right now were outside, playing on the playground. All of the kids were screaming in joy, expect for one girl.

The girl was on the swing set by herself. One hand was holding onto a milky way, which she was eating. She had tons of them in her backpack where she would carry them around. Her jade hair slapped her face when the wind grew harsh, however she did not complain. All she did was unwrap her milky ways and ate it merrily.

A boy approach towards her, and she looked up. The boy had dashing sandy blonde hair that went with his cobalt blue eyes that seem to sparkle every time.

She didn't know the boy at all since he was new here. The next thing she knew, the boy had snatch her candy bar and shoved it in his mouth.

The girl grew alarm and stood up from the swing set. She pushed the boy to the ground, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. The boy on the ground stared in disgust and went to go push her back. Soon, a pushing war seems to break out, and the teachers quickly pull the two kids away before any of them could do something worse.

"What is the matter?" A teacher asks, staring at the two kids in disappointment.

"He stole my milky way!" The little girl cried and shot a look at the boy.

The boy just stuck his tongue at the girl, arms folded against his puny chest.

"So what? You got plenty more in that backpack, fatso," the boy said with a comeback crown.

The jade-head stared in complete shock and looked at herself. He was right about the food but fat? No one dared to call her fat.

"Oh yeah? Well, you seem to be a person who got money, and you look skinny too! Almost like a pair of sticks!" She glared at him when he did the same.

All the sudden, the boy pulled her backpack off her, grabbed a milky way, and quickly unwrapped the thing. The girl was going to shove him again but was too slow when he smeared the chocolate all over face. She fell onto the floor and saw that the kids at the playground were staring at her, all laughing. She couldn't stop the tears that fell, and the boy next to her laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

The girl looked up at him and narrowed her eyes into a pair of daggers.

"This is war, skinny boy!" The boy had a smirk all over his face that made her want to puke. "I agree, fatso…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello everyone ^^ This is my second Miku x Len fanfic C: I hope you guys will love it as much as Bride of the Water god [my other fanfic of the couple) I will still work on it fyi

Also please give me some critiques as well, that would be really helpful! Plus the story made seem cliche [btw which I hate] but I promise you it's not going to be! It's not going to be your usual hate but then love story...C:

Please review, and thank you!


	2. Prologue 2

_Two years later… _

"Errgh!" Miku groaned loudly. She sat down on the grass that irritated her legs, but she didn't notice it at all. Furiously, she shoved her hand into her backpack and pulled Milky Way bar. Most of the time she would have it in her mouth, but instead she had placed it by her sides. The next thing she had grabbed from her backpack was a sketchbook and a pencil.

Slowly flipping through the sketchbook, she examined all the pictures that she drawn long ago. When she came across a blank page, she settled her pencil on it and started drawing circles that didn't even look a bit like a circle at all. The curves were all edgy, showing how much she needed work on her drawings. However, she didn't care. Drawing _is _her life, other than Milky Way bars.

She was trying to draw the scene before her: the cherry blossom trees that had petals flying out wildly. She tried her best to capture the scene in front of her, but it came out something very not like the tree. However, she thought her work was excellent and stuffed the sketchbook back into her backpack.

Out of nowhere, a boy leaped towards her, and she shrieked.

"Len!" She screamed, standing up from spot.

The blond boy just smiled, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Miku narrowed her eyes. _He is still skinny as ever…Not like he's going to become normal, and his red friends that is all over his face makes him look uglier! I remember he called them freckles…Weirdo…He even names his friends. _She stared in disgust when Len wiped his nose and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "Clean your hands, will you?"

The blond just flashed a grin that made her puke all over in her mind.

"You are one of those crazy clean people! Almost like my mother," Len said, almost in a mocking tone.

Every inch of his voice reminds her of someone scratching the chalkboard, and it irritated her so much that one time in lunch she shoved a banana up in his mouth to shut up.

"I'm also a prince of Japan," she heard him rambling continuously. Miku wanted to roll her eyes and stick her tongue. _Him? The prince of Japan? Yeah right! He doesn't even act like a prince! A prince is supposed to be charming, nice, and strong, like those in the Disney movies!_

Miku gathered her stuff quickly, but Len stopped her when he got in her way.

"What?" She asked, frowning. The boy lifted a chocolate bar to her face, and she realized that was his response. Her eyes widen and shot a glare towards him.

"Give it back!" She whined as she struggled to catch the bar from him. The boy was graceful in his moves as he avoided her attacks, a smug look appearing on his face.

Miku stared at him, finally exploding now. She had enough of this boy! He was irritating, stupid, all about himself! He was the most annoying person in the world and now he was her candy bar!

She ran towards him, pushing onto the ground. However, the boy wasn't going to let her take it. They both struggled to get the hold of the bar once the two had put their hands on it. Len kicked Miku in the legs, but it didn't seem to weaken her at all. Instead, it made Miku kick his shin and snatched the candy bar.

A bright smile went over her face, and she holds the candy against her chest. Dirt smears were all over her face, and her hair was all tangled and pulled but she didn't care at all.

Len tried to get the dirt off, but he only made it worse by smearing it across his cheeks. He groaned and then turned to look at the greenhead.

The way she was holding the candy bar as if it was her life and savior made him want to puke in disgust. It didn't made sense to him how his favorite candy bar was also liked by fatso over there. Just seeing her eat it made him wanted to barf up. It was his candy bar and only _his. _

Without thinking, he walked towards her and snatched the candy bar when Miku had the wrapped pulled off. The Milky Way went into his mouth; the rich chocolate and caramel making a taste so savoring and delicious like a thrill ride.

Miku had stared in disbelief, almost near to tears. However, the tears were soon gone, replaced by anger. "I hate you, Len!" She screamed, jumping up and down as well as stomping.

She saw the boy only grinned, and the next thing she knew Len was really near towards her. The distance got smaller and smaller, soon closed by a pair of lips. Miku stared in bewilderment and shoved him away from her.

"You!" The boy grinned once again, his stupid trademark that she didn't want to see anymore. "You did that on purpose!"

"I never guess you would know," the blond said, shrugging his shoulders. "That's what you get for liking my favorite kind of candy bar."

The greenhead shot him a glare. "I really hate you, Len."

"Feelings are mutual," Len had said. She raised one eyebrow up.

"What does that even mean?" She screamed, but Len had turned away from her. He was heading towards the school buildings, acting as if he did not hear Miku when she clearly knew he could hear her.

"This is just the beginning of the war, Banana-Skinny-Idiot-Butt hole-BOY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay, First Chapter done! It's really short though it's just right in my opinion! There will be two more chapters where it's just like this, but after that I will start the long chapters

I also decided to change the summary a bit since I thought the maid stories were kind of cliche and overuse. The idea of the story came from the Korean Drama, Princess Hours/Goong (I LOVE THAT SHOW) Then I decided, "What about making your new fanfic like that O:"

Thank you for the ideas as well (= I am definitely going to try to use them!

Please review and give me constructive feedback ^^

Ty~


	3. Prologue 3

_Four years later..._

"I'm Prince of Japan..." Silence filled the gym as everyone stared at Len. Jaws slightly hung and eyes widen as far as they could. They were almost afraid to speak as Len kept staring at them with his cobalt cold eyes. "I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed I kept the news away from you all," he apologized when he bowed down.

No one knew who was the Prince of Japan. The Queen and King never revealed their son. There were always rumors saying that this person or another person was the Prince but never had they have proof. What makes a normal boy allow to say that he is the Prince of Japan? No one knew he was. It's impossible.  
>"Many of you wouldn't believe me, and I don't care at all. I'm <em>speaking <em>the truth."

People started muttering now, looking back and forth at each other wondering if they should believe in him. Len was the never the one to tell lies, but he was a prankster. He always love pulling tricks out of the bag. It was something Len had always done.  
>"Do you have any proof that <em>you <em>are the Prince of Japan? If not, then I guess I'm the Prince of Japan too!" A boy shouted in a humorous tone. Many people chuckled at the joke, but Len didn't. He stared hard at the boy, almost as if he was waiting for something to show up. A clicking sound was heard, and men dressed in formal suits came marching. They looked like they had stepped off from a bodyguard movie, and the vibe they were giving off wasn't pleasant at all.

"The Queen and King are here," one man annouced. Exactly at that moment, the Queen and King appeared. Gasps were made throughout the entire room as everyone stared at the high official people. They finally realized that he wasn't lying, and everyone became silent.

"We are sorry, your highness," they all yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Miku walked out of the gym with everyone else when the rang for them to leave. It was the last day of their elementary schools, and she wasn't ready to leave the school. She had spent six years at that school, and it was depressing to see that it was the day where they grow up to be teenagers. She wanted to stay as kid forever, though it wasn't really on her mind right now. What was on her mind was that shocking moment.<p>

She stopped in her tracks and took a glance behind her. Len didn't seem like Len anymore. It was so strange how this changed everything about him. She still remembered the day where he stole her Milky way bar. Ever since that day, it made her life interesting and able to look forward to. She would never admit that to Len, but she loved him being in her life. Their war was always something to be eager about, but now that Len had revealed he is Prince of Japan she knew that they couldn't continue their war. Also, since he had revealed himself, he would have to transfer to a junior high fitted for the high-class people.

When Miku started walking again, her mind was wandering in the past when she had made attempts to win at their war. One time in second grade, she pulled a prank on him that revealed him in his underwear. As she had expected, there were Milky way bars printed on it. That day Miku was so jealous she had tried to get him out of it so she could have it. Then, she stopped in her tracks again and glanced over her shoulders.

"Wait...he told me before he was the Prince of Japan..."

The maple leaves on the ground bristled against the rough concrete as the wind carried it on to its next path. Something in the air was sweet and savoring. It wasn't too sweet, just the right amount of sweet. She could almost taste in her mouth so she tried sticking her tongue out. When the tongue return to her, she could taste a little of chocolate and caramel mix together, which was heavenly good. Only one chocolate bar could taste like that...Only one...

She heard footsteps crumbling the maple leaves, and Miku slightly turned around to find him. His blond hair was still in that banana hairstyle, and his cobalt eyes weren't as friendly as before. Now that were cold-stone that it almost scared her to death. His jaw was tight, and his hands were shoved in his jean pocket. Lean and forward, he kept walking towards her. The way he walked was not recognizable on him. She had always seen those kind of walking from powerful, strong people. The vibe he was giving off even match those people as well. This was the Prince of Japan; it's expected for him to be giving that walk, yet it's almost scary to know this was the truth.

He stopped when he was at least two feet away from her. For a second, there was silence between them. They both kept staring at each other in the eyes, almost as if they were searching for something deep. It's as if the meaning was too deep to be even said out loud, for it might ruin the uniqueness of it.

"Good to see you, Fatso..." He finally said. Usually, there was always a teasing tone behind it, but this time, however, it wasn't there. It sent ices towards her back, but she decided to not let this effect her. She knew that once he had revealed his secret was when she saw him as a different person, but it was all too sudden.

"You told me your secret before..." She said quietly. He nodded and pulled his hands away from his pocket. Slowly, he opened his hands to reveal two Milky way bars and handed one to her. Miku hesitantly reached for the chocolate bar and peeled the wrapping off. "Was I the first person you told the secret too?" She met with silence again until Len shifted his position.

"Yeah..."

"Why?" She asked and turned to him.

"Why what?" His eyes lifted away from his bar to her.

"You know what I mean..." Miku started to grew impatient and placed her hands on her hip.

"Be more specific. There isn't a why; there is why does this happened or why does this exist or why-"

"-are you avoiding the question?" Miku shot a glare at Len when he frowned, his eyebrows kissing each other.

"Why do you care if you were the first person to be told about my secret? You were just the first person out of the commoners to know who I am without realizing that I wasn't lying."

"You wouldn't have told me randomly like that! We are both rivals, yet you told me the biggest secret in the world!" Miku came closer to him, her voice rising higher and higher.

"Have you ever thought for a moment that the reason why I spilled out my secret to you first? I spilled it out because I wanted you to believe my words and stopped bothering me! Every time I see you, it's irritating. You get fatter each day, and you always have a Milky way bar in your hand! It's annoying!" He yelled at her, pushing her against a tree. Their face was close, and Miku could feel her heart pounding against her chest fearfully.

"You act like you are the most happiest person in the world that it sickens me to _death. _Being the first to know my secret doesn't make you special at all!" Len snarled angrily as he pulled away. "You are really annoying, you know that? I'm glad that I won't have to see you anymore in my life. It's disgusting whenever I see you," he shouted as he turned his back to her and walked away.

When he was finally out of sight, Miku slid down against the tree bark. For a moment, she was frozen and then she felt something wet falling from her eyes. Her hands shot up to feel her cheeks moisten as well, and Miku realized she was crying over him. Her heart was clenching tightly in her chest that it was painful- _too painful. _It felt like she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't help but sobbed out loud. Her throat was starting to burn, but she didn't care. It couldn't match up to the pain she was feeling now. No matter what, she knew she couldn't forget him. She knew that she would see him all the times on the news now that he had finally revealed himself. Was everything between her and him a lie? Was he always lying to her?

A new feeling was growing in her chest. It was disgusting and felt like something was burning with a snapping hiss. However, it would take a really, _really _dumb person to not know what this feeling was exactly was. Pure hatred set in flames.

"Len...I officially _fuckin _hate you...I hope I really never see you in person, or you really end up going to die...This isn't just war, it's payback revenge war..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

****Miku is getting really pissed now isn't she? It's might be really scary once she meets Len face to face one day again. I can totally imagine her just destroying the school down... o_o. Speaking of schools, Japanese school systems are different from United States. Sixth grade is still consider elementary school, so Miku and Len are sixth graders [not anymore but use to].

I apologized if you didn't really liked the outcome of the chapter here ): I tried rushing because I never had the time to update and this was the only time I have to update so I really hope it's okay.

Yes, Len IS a prince. He never revealed it because his parents wanted to him live a normal life as possible but since he is about the age where he can be able to take the royal throne and become king, he decided why not tell everyone and go to the school made for high-class people since it would benefit him and help his studies.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter even though I hate it )x Next chapter...I'm considering it to be OFFICIAL CHAPTER ONE. The others are more like prologues. Next chapter is where things go longer and takes place where stories needs to be. Comment and review please and if you have any ideas, please suggest some :D All ideas are welcome!


End file.
